The invention relates generally to bicycles, and specifically to devices for training people to ride bicycles without the need for training wheels.
People training to ride a bicycle commonly need some sort of assistance from a trainer to prevent them from falling and injuring themselves when they are in the process of learning how to balance. While the trainers may bend and grip the bike or even the trainee to stabilize the trainee, this practice has several potential drawbacks, including a sore back or back injury for the trainer, and the possibility of destabilizing or startling the trainee. Moreover, if the trainer develops a sore back, it may impair his or her ability to react quickly to the needs of the trainee. Skilled artisans in the bicycle art have devised a variety of handle-type devices that provide the trainer with a means for stabilizing the bicycle without necessarily bending or contacting the trainee.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,675 to Fleischer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,938 to de Miranda Pinto show handles for attachment to a bicycle for training a new rider. But in each case the handle may pivot with respect to the bicycle. Both patents show structure for limiting the pivoting movement, but the structure and its installation are unduly complex. Also, in both cases the handle is not designed to permit the trainee rider to swing a leg over the seat to mount the bicyclexe2x80x94because the handle extends up from the rear axle of the bicycle too close to the
A new and useful training handle for a bicycle is adapted to engage the bicycle where the rear wheel engages the rear fork. The training handle includes: at least one engaging portion defining a hole for receiving the axle of the rear wheel; an elongated handle portion extending generally upwardly away from each engaging portion; and a first stabilizer extending inwardly from each engaging portion from a location adjacent the hole for engaging the rear fork and preventing movement of the training handle.
This arrangement provides a simple and reliable bike accessory that is easy to install and use in connection with two-wheel training. In many cases, the training handle can be secured to the bike with hardware that is already on the bikexe2x80x94as in the case of a bike having a training wheel kit that includes nuts and perhaps washers. Moreover, the new and useful training handle does not interfere with the trainee rider when the rider mounts and rides the bike. This allows users to keep the training handle on the bike well after the trainee learns how to balance, which provides additional benefits. For example: the trainer can use the handle to help the trainee start and stop; the trainer can use the handle to help push the trainee up a hill, or to slow a trainee going down a hill; and anyone can use the handle to lift the bike off the groundxe2x80x94in common cases where the bike does not have a kickstand.